


what happens in budapest (and also argentina)

by hellraisin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Sex, What Happened in Budapest, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellraisin/pseuds/hellraisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the middle of a fight against Hydra probably isn't the best time to discuss your sex life, Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens in budapest (and also argentina)

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written as part of a writing challenge, in which myself and a friend gave each other the prompt 'Get down!' and wrote as much as we could in ten minutes
> 
> just a little clintasha drabble
> 
> let's pretend AOU didn't happen okay thanks

“Get down!”

“This is just like Budapest,” Natasha said.

Clint sighed, as he continued launching arrows across at the Hydra agents they were fighting. “Are you going to say that every time we get into a fight like this?” he asked. “Because, y’know, I remem-“

“What _do_ you actually remember of that mission? I mean, you think it’s so different, so..?” Natasha asked, her eyes never leaving the assailants in front of her as bullets continued to burst from the pistols in either of her hands.

“Oh, y’know,” Clint mused. “The sun. The sea.” The grin in his voice was audible as he said, “The sex.”

Natasha huffed out a laugh. “The sea? Hungary is a land-locked country. Are you sure you aren’t thinking of that time in Argentina?”

“Oh, is that where the sex happened? I can’t remember,” he smirked, as he shot a guy square in the chest with a combustible arrow.

“The sex happened everywhere,” she pointed out, meeting his eye for barely even half a second as she switched to guard their two o’clock. “Now stop talking and start shooting.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing this whole time?”

“Reminiscing. And talking about sex. Which is pretty distracting, I gotta be honest.” Clint rolled his eyes and took down another agent, and ignored a bullet that grazed by his shoulder.

She noticed, though. She always noticed.

“That hurt?” she asked, not tearing her eyes from the agents.

“Oh please,” Clint smirked as he began to bleed. “You did worse to me in Budapest.”

“Oh, _now_ you remember?” she teased, lips quirking up into a half smile.

He let out a laugh as he drew back his bow. “Like I could ever forget.”


End file.
